


Digging My Own Grave

by Malvie_Trash69



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: And we'll just have to see from here, Cutting, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Probably gonna be some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvie_Trash69/pseuds/Malvie_Trash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The core four try living their lives on the good side. But their past just won't let them go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The interview

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic so just bare with me. Please leave suggestions and comments. Also I wrote this on my phone so please bare with me. Enjoy!!!

Sunlight; to some, it was beautiful and life-bringing. To some, it was a gift from God. But to Mal, it was the annoying glow that woke her up way too early in the morning. She slowly opened up her eyes and looked around. She could see the window where the sun streamed through annoyingly. She could see her painting station and Evie's sewing table. She could see her bed across the room, the sheets covered in dust.

But Mal was more worried about what she couldn't see. She could feel it shift slightly behind her, and a body nuzzling closer to her underneath the two comforters on the bed. Evie's moaned in her sleep as she threw an arm over Mal in her sleep. For some odd reason, Mal liked the contact. Sure, most people assumed she didn't like being touched, but they were wrong; she had just come to accept they didn't like touching her. 

Mal carefully and skillfully turned in the bed to look at her roommate. This was another of her secrets; she watched her friends when they slept. It showed who they really were. She watched the way Evie moved in her sleep, and listened for when Evie would mumble as she slumbered. Finally, Evie yawned, and Mal smirked at the cuteness of it as Evie's eyes slowly opened. 

"Mal? What time is it?" Evie asked. "A little after six," Mal said. Evie sighed, shivering slightly. Winter had struck Auradon, and it was a heartless bitch. "We should probably get ready to head to breakfast," Evie said. She moved to stand, but Mal grabbed her arm. "In a little bit," Mal said, pulling Evie back down onto the mattress. 

Evie didn't argue as the two just laid there, relishing in the warmth the bed offered them. "So," Evie said, "what's your plan for today?" Mal shrugged. "Ben said he had to talk to me at breakfast this morning. Something about gaining approval from the public." She said. Evie nodded, faking a smile at the mention of Mal's boyfriend. Ever since the coronation, she always had strange feelings about Mal and Ben. 

"Well, whatever it is, he'd never do anything that wouldn't help you." Evie said. Mal nodded. "What about you? You doing anything special today?" Mal asked. Evie shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. Probably just work on clothes designs for the boys." Evie said. Mal nodded again, and the two drifted off into silence. 

The pair laid there for a while longer before they said anything else. "Are you talking to anyone, E?" Mal asked. It was something Mal often wondered, though she didn't know why. "No; I'm just worried about being accepted right now," Evie said, causing Mal to inwardly sigh. 

"Do you want to get ready now?" Evie asked. Mal nodded, and the pair finally rolled out of bed, stepping onto the cold floor. Fairy Godmother needed to fix the hearing in the girls' dorms soon. Evie went into the bathroom first, locking the door behind her. She got ready quickly, and had to take time to put on extra makeup on her legs to hide her scars. 

She didn't cut herself much, but she still did it. Her greatest fear was someone finding out how fucked up she really was. Satisfied, Evie left the bathroom and let Mal in. She quickly put on her favorite blue button up shirt, a leather skirt, spiderweb leggings, and her black combat boots. Finally, she slipped her ruby necklace on before looking in the mirror. 

'Still ugly, but there's nothing I can do about that,' Evie thought. She turned away when she heard the bathroom door opened, and Mal stepped out in nothing but her underwear. Evie looked back at her mirror while Mal got dressed, trying not to watch in the mirror. "Ready?" Mal asked, finishing tying her boots. Evie nodded, and the two departed. 

By the time they made it to the cafeteria, their friends were already there. Jay and Lonnie shared a bench, as did Carlos and Jane. Ben sat alone on another bench, as did Doug, saving two seats for Mal and Evie. Mal quickly pulled Evie through the line, piling food on her trey while Evie picked through the food, only getting a piece of toast and some eggs to fill space. 

As they say at the table, everyone mumbled their hellos as they are their breakfast. Ben hugged Mal, causing Evie's stomach to flip. She turned her attention away from them quickly, looking around the table. Lonnie was watching her quietly, but didn't say anything. 

She finally turned to her food, listening to the idle chit chat of her friends. "So," Ben said, turning to Mal, "Dad gave me a pretty good idea yesterday that I've been wanting to share with you. He said that, since you have honestly chose good and all of Auradon has seen it, you should put out some good publicity. So I called Snow White last night and booked you an interview for tonight. That is, if you want it."

Mal nodded, pausing from shoveling food into her mouth. "Yeah, of course. Anything that'll make people like us," she said, motioning to the table. Ben smiled brightly. "I'm so glad to hear you say that; I'll pick you up tonight at five." He said. The table broke off into different conversations again while Evie sat there quietly picking at her piece of toast. 

She sat there until she saw someone waving their hand in front of her face. She looked up to see the whole table staring at her as Jay tried to get her attention. "Are you okay, amira?" Jay asked, the pet name bringing out his accent. Evid nodded. "Yeah, I just had a big meal last night," she said, throwing out the vague excuse. 

Back in the Isle, her mother never really cared if she ate as long as she wasn't too fat. Besides, there wasn't much food anyway. But here where there was an abundance of food, she had to be careful not to get caught not eating. 

But the excuse satisfied everyone just about. Lonnie shot her a look, but once again didn't say anything. "Hey, Eves, you wanna head to class?" Carlos asked as he stood up. Evie nodded, and the table gradually left to go about their day. 

\------------------------------------------------

After she sat through dinner without eating, Evie was walking through the girls' dorms to get to her room. Leaning against her door was a pretty Asian girl in vibrant clothes. "Hey, Lonnie," Evie said, stopping in front of her room. "Hey," Lonnie said, standing up. "What's up?" Evie asked. 

"I just wanted to check on you," Lonnie said. "I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed to talk about anything, you could come to me. You do know that, right?" Evie nodded. Lonnie smirked and turned to walk away. "Remember, Evie, anything," the girl said as she walked to her room. 

Evie sighed as she opened her dorm room. Lonnie was on to her. She put that aside as she walked into her room, dropped her bag by the door, and flopped down onto her bed. She pushed her boots off and laid face down across the bed. 

She breathed in deeply, taking in the faint scent of strawberry from Mal's shampoo. Mal... Evie smiled at the thought of the purple haired girl who didn't have to put any effort into her looks to look good. She was truly beautiful, unlike Evie. 

Every time Evie thought about Mal, she couldn't keep the goofy grin off of her face. She just felt something when Mal was with her, like she was a whole person only with her. 

Speaking of said purple haired girl, her interview should be on soon. Evie turned on the tv to see an elegantly dressed Snow White already on the stage in her studio, the audience cheering as she read Mal's introduction. 

And then the purple haired beauty was walking across the stage to take a seat in a chair next to Snow, smiling brightly. "So, Mal, how have you been adjusting to life here in Auradon? It must be very different from the Isle," Snow White said. 

"It's great here; I love everything about Auradon, especially the people." Mal said, smiling as the audience cheered and applauded. "How different are the people here from the people on the Isle?" Snow asked, her smile plastered across her face. Mal's smile, however, faltered slightly. "Well," she said, "let's just say affection and kindness weren't a persons first response on the Isle," Mal said cleverly. 

Snow nodded. "I see. You must've overcome a lot. And now here you are, dating the king of Auradon." Snow said. The two kept chatting happily, until the show's run time was coming close to the end. 

"Well Mal, it looks like we're running out of time here. I do have one last question for you. Maleficent is going on trial in a week for her attack on Auradon. How do you feel about her? I mean, she is your mother, after all," Snow White said. Mal's smile left her face and she looked down at her feet. "I'd rather not talk about that," she said. Snow White nodded. "I understand completely; it must be difficult having a mother who doesn't love you."

Mal rose from her seat at the remark, before turning and walking off stage, trying to hide her face from the cameras. Evie could feel a fury rise inside her; how dare that bitch say that to her best friend! 

Evie paced in front of the door as she waited for Mal. Finally the door opened, and the purple haired girl walked in, slamming the door behind her. Evie could hear people on the other side of the door, but Mal just shook her head, her eyes wet with held back tears. 

"Come here," Evie said, pulling Mal in and holding her. Mal buried her face in Evie's shoulder, finally letting the tears fall. Evie soothingly rubbed her hair and hummed. They stayed that way for a long time, until Evie pulled Mal to the bed, where she sat with her head on Evie's shoulder. 

Mal mumbled something. "Hm?" Evie asked. "She doesn't love me," Mal said. "Why would she? I'm nothing. I-" "Mal, you are something. You are a hero, savior of all of Auradon. You are the king's girlfriend. And you are a great friend. And your mother does love you, remember? Fairy Godmother said that's why she shrunk. Besides, even if she didn't, I do," Evie said. 

"Really?" Mal asked, looking up at the taller girl. "Really," Evie said, kissing Mal's forehead. The two sat there for another few minutes. "You ready to go to bed?" Evie asked. Mal nodded. She rolled to her side of the bed, and Evie laid down beside her. No matter what Evie thought about herself, one thing was for certain: she did love Mal.


	2. Sweet Dreams and Living Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that first chapter was on a Friday and now the weekend has passed and it's a new week at Auradon Prep. What will happen now?

"You're a disgrace; not only have you failed to free me from this damned isle, you're hideous! I can't believe my spawn has let herself be seen like this," the Evil Queen said. Evie stood in front of her mother in their castle on the Isle, being berated again. "You are worthless; you have really let yourself go! I should lock you in the cellar for a week without food," Evil Queen said, raising her hand to slap Evie again. 

As the Evil Queen's hand connected with Evie's face, reality shattered, everything breaking into shards of glass, like a broken mirror. But that didn't get rid of her mother's voice. "And what about the prince you were supposed to find? Instead, you spend most of your time with the daughter of Maleficent. Maleficent! What the hell are you thinking? You stupid bitch." The Evil Queen's voice echoed through the void of broken glass. Evie fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. The glass began to shift around her, coming toward her. It began clinging to her arms and her body, cutting her into a bloody mess, until Evie disappeared completely.

Evie sat up in bed, sucking in air as quickly as she could. It took her a second to remember where she was and realize that was just a dream. "E?" A soft voice said from her side. Evie looked down to see Mal's emerald eyes looking back at her. Evie managed to calm her breathing as Mal sat up, putting an hand on Evie's arm. The contact gave Evie butterflies in her stomach. 

"What's wrong?" Mal asked. "Nothing," Evie said, putting in a fake smile. Mal didn't look convinced. "It was nothing, M," Evie said, putting all of her effort into the lie. "If you say so," Mal said, laying back down. Evie laid down next to her, draping one arm over her and resting her head in her shoulder. 

Evie laid like that until she could feel the shift in Mal's breathing. Evie waited another few minutes before she got out of bed, quietly making her way to the bathroom. Evie locked the door behind her before she grabbed her makeup bag.

Evie opened up the bag, pulling out the razor she kept hidden in there. She removed the plastic guards from the razor and pulled her pajamas off. She sat down on the edge of the bathtub. With slow, careful movements, she made lines down the inside of her thigh. As she did so, a single tear rolled down her cheek before Evie could stop it. 

Evie calmed herself, setting the razor aside. She grabbed some bandages, using them to stop the bleeding from her leg. She then flushed those and began cleaning the mess she had made in the bathroom. Satisfied, she left the bathroom and went back to bed, laying down with Mal again.

\------------------------------------------------

That morning, Mal and Evie walked to breakfast with Lonnie and Jane. Mal talked to Jane about magic and spells while Evie and Lonnie walked behind them quietly. "So," Lonnie said, "how's everything going?" "Pretty good," Evie said. "What about your classes? What do you think you're going to start studying for your career?" Lonnie asked. "I don't know. I liked chemistry, but I think that was just because people looked at me as more than a pretty face." Evie said. 

Lonnie nodded as they started through the breakfast line. "What about you and Jay?" Evie asked. This caught Lonnie off guard. "What?" She asked. "I've seen the way you two sit together," Evie said. "Are you two going out?" "Yes? No? I don't really know; Jay's too scared to talk about it," Lonnie said. 

Evie shot Lonnie a look as they made their way to the table. "Jay is scared of something?" She asked. Lonnie grinned. "He's really not that tough," She said. "But what about you? Who do you like?" "No one right now," Evie said. "Really?" Lonnie asked, one eyebrow raised. "What?" Evie asked. "I don't know; I just thought you might've had feelings for someone, say, with purple hair and glowing green eyes," Lonnie said. 

Evie choked on the water she was sipping and began coughing violently. "What?" She asked incredulously. "I've seen the way you look at her, the way you fall all over yourself to do whatever she wants. You like her," Lonnie said, smirking. Evie opened her mouth to say something, but the others finally made it to the table, along with Carlos' girlfriend, Elizabeth, the platinum blonde heiress of Arendale with green eyes and freckles. 

They exchanged small talk, but Evie was too absorbed in her own thoughts to hear too much. Did she like Mal? Is that what those strange feelings were? "Hey guys," a voice said from behind Evie. She turned to see Chad standing behind them, his usual charming smile on his face. "I just wanted to let you all know about the party I'm throwing this Friday. Hope you all show up," he said, winking at Evie. 

As Chad walked off and Evie turned back around, Mal was staring at Evie. "What?" Evie asked. "Nothing," Mal said, "it just looks like Chad was trying to be really friendly with you there." Evie blushed a little. "He was trying to be friendly with all of us; he's trying to turn over a new leaf," Evie said. Mal just shook her head. "He didn't wink at all of us," she pointed out. 

Evie just shrugged. "I don't know, Mal. I'm not going out with him, if that's what you're worried about," she said. It was Mal's turn to blush. "I'm not-" Mal tried to say. "Cat fight!" Jay cut in, earning an elbow from Lonnie. "Let's calm down, everyone," she said. "It's nit surpring Chad has a crush on Evie; she is incredibly beautiful." 

Evie turned really red at that comment, making Carlos and Jay laugh. "What's the matter, Amira," Jay teased. "Yeah, Eves, are we embarrassing you?" Carlos jumped in. "Alright, alright," Lonnie said. "Sorry, Evie. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Evie shook her head. "It's fine," she said. The conversation turned back to the party. 

"Hey, E, I might need some new clothes for the party," Mal said, smirking. Evie nodded. "I'd love to make you a new dress," Evie said, smirking at the way Mal frowned at the word dress. Evie saw Lonnie shoot her a suggestive look across the table, but Evie managed to ignore it. For the most part. "I think I'm going to head to class," Evie said. Carlos jumped up. "We'll go with you," he said, grabbing his bag and moving to follow Evie with Elizabeth. 

The two walked through the busy halls towards their first class, Advanced Computer and Technology. They sat at the back row of computers, wordlessly getting on and beginning their online assignments. Other people were also filling the room, including Audrey. She sat at the other end of the row in front of them. 

As class passed, Evie could hear the conversation of the room turn to Chad's party. "I can't wait," Evie said to Elizabeth. "You're invited?" Audrey asked. Evie nodded slowly. Audrey smirked. "What?" Evie asked. "Nothing," Audrey said, "it just looks like Chad is getting desperate to be interested in you."

"No, he probably wanted someone with some intelligence after dating you," Elizabeth said. Audrey's mouth drew into a thin line, and Evie have Elizabeth a thankful look. Finally, the bell rang, and Evie grabbed her things and was the first one out of the door. 

She walked in the opposite direction of her next class. Instead, she went back to the girls' dorm. She unlocked the door before she slammed it behind her. She threw her bag in the floor and fell back on her bed. Once again, Evie proved to be worthless. Her eyes were glistening with the tears she was fighting back. 

She got up and started towards the bathroom again, and made herself throw up her breakfast. Audrey was right; she wasn't pretty, and she certainly wasn't smart. She flushed her breakfast and washed her face. She had just started to pull her razor out when there was a knock on the door to her room. 

She put her razor away, and went to see who was at the door. Elizabeth stood outside, with Lonnie. "Hey," Evie said. "Hey," Lonnie said. "Lizzie here said you had come back to your dorm." "Yeah, I don't feel good," Evie said. It wasn't a complete lie. "Is this about what Audrey said?" Lizzie asked. Evie shook her head. "No, I just think I ate something that made me sick," Evie lied. 

Lonnie nodded. "Then someone should stay here with you," she said. Lizzie caught Lonnie's stare, and played along. "Yeah," she said, "to take care of you." Evie shook her head. "I'll be fine; I just need to rest," Evie countered. Lonnie sighed. "I'll stay here with her, Lizzie. Can you tell the others?" Lonnie asked. Lizzie nodded, giving Evie a hug before leaving. 

Once she had left, Lonnie turned back to Evie. "Are you going to let me in?" She asked. Evie sighed, but let Lonnie in. "I know you're not sick, by the way, so you can drop the act. But we do need to have a talk," Lonnie said. "About what?" Evie asked. "About you, Evie. I'm worried about you. You won't let yourself accept that you like Mal, and you keep punishing yourself. I've been watching you, Eves. You don't have to starve yourself to be pretty. You're absolutely beautiful." Lonnie said. 

Evie just sat on the edge of her bed. "Lonnie, what I'm doing is wrong; I should be happy my best friend has a great boyfriend, and I should be interested in boys. It's wrong; I'm wrong," Evie said. Lonnie just looked down at her with a look of sympathy. "Evie, you can't help who you love; the heart wants who the heart wants," she said, sitting down beside Evie. "Besides, being a lesbian isn't wrong. But starving yourself is. You deserve your happy ending, Evie." Lonnie said. 

"But so does Mal," Evie said. "Well, I'm sure if Mal has people like you around, that love her as much as you, she'll be happy. And I don't think Ben and her are right for each other. You just need to accept the way it is, and hope for the best," Lonnie said. Evie lauded her head on Lonnie's shoulder, trying to hold back the tears. Lonnie wrapped her in a hug, and they sat there for a few minutes. "Want to help me with my clothes for the party?" Evie asked. Lonnie laughed. "Of course," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all you guys for commenting on my story!!! I love the feedback. Please tell me if you have any requests for a future chapter or suggestions in the comments section. Also, sorry for the lack of Mal and the others. And I hope you liked Elizabeth; I'll let your imaginations decide who her parents are. I hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad's party is here!!! I know I suck at summaries and stuff, but thanks for reading on anyway ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know the story has been pretty centered around Evie but I'm probably going to start doing some from Mal's point of view, too. Enjoy!!!

"Mal! Mal, where are you?" Maleficent's voice called through the castle. The purple haired child in question was cowering behind her bed. It was her fifth birthday, and Mal had overheard her mother's henchmen talking about the present she was about to get. 

"Mal Bertha, are you in here?" Maleficent's voice asked from the doorway to her room. "I have a special birthday present for you. I myself got the same present for my fifth birthday," Maleficent's voice said. Mal held her breath as footsteps entered her bedroom. Finally, Maleficent peeked around the side of Mal's bed. 

"There you are," she said in an annoyed tone. "Mal, what do you think you're doing cowering behind the bed? If you are to be my successor, you should never show fear. You cannot be a coward; if you are, leave now and never let me see you again. Are you a coward?" Mal shook her head, and her mother nodded. 

"Good," Maleficent said, smiling wickedly. "Then it's time for you to get your birthday present. Come," she said, walking towards the door without looking back. Mal followed close behind. Something was... different about her mother. She wasn't trying to hit Mal or lock her in the cellar. She seemed almost... not disappointed in her. 

The pair went down the set of stairs leading to the castle foyer and travelled down a hallway at the bottom, pausing outside of a wooden door long enough for Maleficent to unlock it. Mal tried to calm her nerves as Maleficent turned to her and smiled again. "Come, Mal," she said, stepping into the room. Mal followed. 

Inside, the room was virtually empty, only housing a fireplace with a blazing fire and a wooden table taller than Mal. "Mal, you come from a powerful line of fairies, you know. We are the only fairies to have dragon blood in our veins. It's what makes us so powerful. 

"And, since we have that power, we must bare a sign that shows who we are. Usually, a mother must complete a ritual with her daughter where the magic will make the mark appear. However, this damned isle won't let us use magic. So, you're getting your mark another way," Maleficent said. 

Mal watched as her mother picked up a metal rod with an intricate design attached to the end. It was a brand; Mal was about to be branded. "This brand will let people see who you are, Mal," Maleficent said as she let the metal heat in the fire. Finally, Maleficent caught Mal's arm in an iron grip, and pressed the glowing metal to her arm. 

\------------------------------------------------

"Mal? Earth to Mal. Hello, Mal," Evie said, waving her arms in front of Mal's face. Mal finally focused on Evie, who was sitting next to Mal in Goodness 101. "Sorry," Mal said, rubbing the mark on her arm absently. "I just kinda zoned out."

"It's fine," Evie said, smiling her beautiful smile. "What's up?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Mal asked. "You only rub the brand when you're nervous or something's wrong," Evie said. Mal sighed. Evie knew her too well. "I was just thinking about my mother," Mal said. Evie nodded. 

"You're worried about her," Evie said. Mal nodded. "She may be evil, but-" "But she's still your mother?" Evie finished. Mal nodded again. "I understand, Mal," Evie said. She reached out and grabbed Mal's hand from where it rubbed the brand on her arm. "But I also understand that what Maleficent has done cannot be undone, and that whatever happens happens for a reason, so there's no use worrying about it," she said, giving Mal's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Mal returned the squeeze. "I know, E. It's just... I can't stop thinking about it." She said. Evie nodded. "Well, this party tonight will help you forget about it. Your dress looks amazing," she said. Mal smiled a little. Only Evie could make Mal happy about wearing a dress. 

The bell rang for class to be over, and Evie let go of Mal's hand. They followed Carlos and Jay out into the busy hall. "So, boys, are you ready for this party tonight?" Evie asked as the four walked through the halls towards the dorms. "Yeah," Carlos said, "Lizzie said she really wanted to dance with me." Evie couldn't help but smile at that. Carlos finally had something going right for him. They all did. 

"What about you, Jay? Are you going to be dancing with anyone?" Evie asked. Jay smirked. "Amira, if you wanted to dance, all you had to do was say so," Jay said. "I meant Lonnie, you dumbie," Evie said. "She really likes you. You should ask her out." Jay, for once, was silent. 

"Don't tell me you're scared, Jay," Mal said. "I'm not scared of anything," Jay retorted. Mal smirked, causing chills to shoot up Evie's spine. Good or bad, she didn't know. "Awww, Jay's nervous about talking to a girl," Mal teased. Jay blushed, but didn't say anything. "Oh, come on, Jay," Mal said, "Lonnie really does like you. Like, a lot. You should ask her to go to the party with you," Mal said. 

Jay nodded. "Okay, I will," he said. Mal cleared her throat when he kept walking with them. "Oh, you mean now?" He asked. Mal smirked again. "Yes, now. Go and ask her. Go, shoo," Mal said, shooing him with her hands. Jay took off sprinting through the halls, and jumping over students to avoid collisions. 

"I'm gonna split, too," Carlos said. "I have to go meet up with Lizzie." And, with that, Evie and Mal were alone as they entered the girls' dorms. "Who are you going to go with?" Mal asked. Evie shrugged. "I'm not really interested in anyone," Evie said. Mal could feel the butterflies in her stomach, but she pushed that feeling away, whatever it was. 

"Come on, E, you could probably have any guy in the school, and you don't have anyone you want to ask?" Mal pressed. Evie shook her head. "I couldn't have any guy in this school," Evie said. Mal was visibly taken by surprise. "Evie, you are by far the most beautiful girl in the school. Guys fall at your feet when you walk past," Mal said. 

"Even if I liked guys, they only like me for my looks. That's all people see in me," Evie said. "Wait, what?" Mal asked. Evie narrowed her eyes. "What?" She asked. "You just said 'even if you liked guys'. You don't like guys?" Mal asked. 

The color drained from Evie's face as she stood in the doorway to their bedroom. "Ummmm," was all she could manage to say. "E, it's okay if you don't like guys. If you're a lesbian just tell me," Mal said. "I..." Evie tried, but she was too busy kicking herself on the inside. 

"E, I love you; we're family. My feelings for you will not change because you're gay," Mal said. Evie sat on the edge of her bed, putting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry," she said, the I shed tears making her eyes glisten. Mal sat down next to her, putting her arms around the blue haired beauty. 

"Evie, why would you think I would be mad at you for being gay?" Mal asked. "I don't know," Evie said, "I didn't even know I was gay until yesterday. I'm confused, Mal." Mal pulled Evie back onto the bed with her, Mal leaning against the headboard with Evie lying on her. "I'm always going to be here for you," Mal said. "Gay, confused, or whatever you are. We will always have each other."

Evie nodded into Mal's shoulder. "I guess we should get ready," Evie said. Mal shrugged. "We can do whatever you want to do," Mal said. Evie sat up, shooting Mal a stare. "I did not spend all that time making our dresses for us to sit in our room and do nothing." She said. Mal laughed, both girls standing up. 

"Go on into the bathroom and put it on," Evie said, handing Mal a garment bag. "I want to see it." Mal obeyed, going into the bathroom and putting on the garment. She stepped back out in a purple dress that stopped just above her knees covered in black lace designs. 

Evie looked Mal over, circling her body several times. Finally, she walked over to the closet and pulled out a cute green denim jacket and black knee boots. "Now, let's do your makeup," Evie said. Mal sighed, but sat down in the chair while Evie applied makeup to her features. When she was done, Evie guided Mal to a mirror in the corner of the room. 

"How about that?" Evie asked, a smile playing at her lips. She didn't know if it was from telling Mal she was gay or from just being with Mal, but she was uncontrollably happy. "I look..." Mal said. "Beautiful? Gorgeous? Hot?" Evie asked, inwardly smacking herself for the last one. Mal nodded, a smile appearing on her features, too. 

"Now it's your turn, Mal said. Evie smiled, and grabbed everything she needed to get ready before going in the bathroom. Mal waited impatiently until Evie finally pushed the bathroom door open. When the door opened, Mal's mouth dropped. 

"What do you think?" Evie asked nervously. She was wearing a simple navy blue dress that stopped above her knees, with a red ribbon around her waist. She wore black stilettos and a red headband. "Evie, you are the drop dead gorgeous one," Mal said as soon as she could speak. 

Evie blushed. "Shall we?" She asked, offering Mal her arm. Mal nodded, taking her arm and walking down to where the girls' dorm met the boys'. Ben, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and Lizzie were waiting for them. "You look beautiful, both of you," Ben said as they approached. Evie blushed and released Mal's arm. "Let's go," Mal said.   
-|-  
Later that night, Evie sat at the bar, looking out at her friends in the party. Evie could see Lonnie and Jay making out in the corner, and Carlos and Lizzie were dancing. Ben and Mal were also dancing, but they were more focused on talking. "Hey," a voice said from beside Evie. 

Evie turned to see Audrey sitting on the stool next to her, sipping at some pink drink. "Hey," Evie responded shortly. Audrey mumbled something quickly. "What?" Evie asked. Audrey took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. For what I said earlier this week. You know, about..." "I know," Evie said, smiling slightly. Maybe Audrey wasn't that bad. 

"I guess I'm still mad at Chad," Audrey said. She was obviously somewhat inebriated, or else she would never tell anyone about her feelings that easily. "If it helps, I'm not into guys like Chad," Evie offered. Audrey was taken aback. "What, are you gay or something?" She asked. 

When Evie didn't respond, her eyes widened. "Oh. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, I just never would've thought you were gay," Audrey managed to get out. "What are you girls talking about?" A voice asked from behind Evie. 

Evie turned to see Chad standing there. "Nothing," Evie lied. "Then would you care to dance?" Chad asked. "I'd rather not," Evie said politely. "Why?" Chad demanded. His breath reeked of alcohol and his speech was slurred. "She's gay," Audrey said nonchalantly, "but I'd love to dance."

"You're gay?" Chad asked. Evie blushed a deep red. "What the hell! Why would you want to be gay? I mean, that's just sick," Chad said. Evie stood up, but Chad grabbed her arm. "I can make you straight, Evie, I promise," Chad said. Before Evie could respond, Audrey pulled his hand off of Evie's arm. "Chad! How could you say stuff like that?" She asked. 

Chad pulled away from Audrey. "Stay out of this, I'm talking to the gay slut now," Chad managed to say. Evie had to get out of there. She pushed past Chad and out of the party, causing as little disturbance as possible. She didn't want anyone chasing her as she ran back to her room. She threw the door open, the tears beginning to fall. 

Chad was right; it was wrong, and she was sick. Being gay is wrong. She took off her dress and threw it in the floor, along with her boots and headband. Now just in her underwear, she grabbed her makeup bag from where she left it on her bed. She didn't care about hiding it anymore; people already knew she was fucked up anyway. 

She pulled out her razor blade, and starting making new cuts in her legs. Her tears fell, mixing with the blood in her legs. She made several cuts before she shrew the razor blade down in frustration. She laid back in the bed, sobbing for several minutes. And then she came in. 

"E?" Evie lost her breath when she heard that voice, full of worry and pain. Mal stood in the doorway, taking in the situation. Tears formed in her eyes, but she couldn't cry. Evie needed her. She finally walked into the room, grabbing the razor blade off of Evie's bed and going to the bathroom. She threw the damned thing away and returned to Evie with a first aid kit. 

"I'm sorry," Evie whispered as Mal bandaged her leg. "Hush, E. You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. This was not your fault," Mal said, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. "Oh my God, E, you didn't have to do this. Promise me next time you'll just come to me, alright? Please don't hurt yourself. Please," Mal begged. 

Evie started sobbing again, and Mal Pulled Evie up into a hug, shushing her quietly and rocking back and forth, holding her tightly. "I love you, Evie. I will always love you," Mal whispered, rocking back and forth with Evie. 

Mal kept rocking until Evie finally calmed down, and then she let her go and got up. "Don't worry," Mal said, closing the door, "I'm just getting ready for bed. I'm not going to leave you." Mal put up the first aid kit and Evie's makeup bag, and finally stripped out of her dress and put on her pajamas. She checked Evie's bandages one last time before leaning over and kissing the girl on her head, climbing into bed beside her. "I love you," Mal whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again I suck at wrapping things up. I hope you all liked it!!!


	4. Who's on trial anyway?

"Evie," Mal whispered, still holding her in the bed. "E, it's time to wake up." Evie slowly opened her eyes, smiling at Mal's voice. Her smile faltered slightly when she looked around. Mal was sitting up against the headboard, holding Evie with her head resting on Mal's shoulder. Lonnie sat on the edge of the bed, along with Lizzie. There was still evidence of everything that happened last night all throughout the room. 

"What's going on?" Evie asked sleepily. "Evie," Mal began gently, more than a little nervous, "last night, you scared the hell out of me. I really care about you, you know? And I didn't know what to do, E. I still don't. So, I asked Lonnie and Lizzie to come down here and for all of us to talk." Evie sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do," Lonnie said, rubbing Evie's arm. "Evie, you're hurting yourself, and that's not okay," Lizzie said. "You are amazing, Evie. You're smart, beautiful, and just all around amazing," Lonnie said. "And here you are, starving yourself and cutting yourself."

"I don't do it often, I swear," Evie said, panic creeping into her voice. Her worst fear was coming true. "Evie," Mal whispered, her eyes glistening. "Why are you doing this? For one, you're beautiful, okay? You can eat. And I love you. We love you. Isn't that enough?" A tear finally made it's way down Mal's cheek. And now, Evie was crying, too. 

"I'm sorry," Evie said. "I'm so so sorry. I-I..." "Sshhhhh," Mal said. "I didn't mean to get angry. You just scared me, okay? All we have is each other. I need you, Evie. Okay?" Evie nodded, burying herself in Mal's embrace. "It's okay," Mal said. Evie could feel Lonnie and Lizzie get up off of the bed. Finally, she heard the door shut. 

Evie and Mal stayed that way for a long time. Finally, Mal pulled Evie off of her. "I also had them bring us this," Mal said, pulling out food items. "Now we don't have to leave the room." She handed Evie a cup of yogurt, a piece of toast, and two pieces of bacon. Evie just stared at the plate of food. "Mal, I-" "No, Evie. You can't keep from eating anymore, okay?" 

"But I don't think I'll be able to eat all of this," Evie said. "Can you at least try?" Mal asked, pouting a little. Evie hated when she did that. "Fine," she said. Evie are the yogurt, most of the toast, and both pieces of bacon. "That's my princess," Mal said, rubbing against up and down Evie's back. 

Unfortunately, this was followed by Evie racing into the bathroom and emptying her stomach. Mal was right there, though, holding her hair back. "It's okay, we just have to start smaller," Mal said as she cleaned Evie up. They returned back to the bed, and laid down together. "Are you mad?" Evie blurted out before she could stop herself. 

"What? No," Mal said. Evie looked so broken right now, so scared, that all Mal wanted to do was hold her. "I'm sorry I yelled earlier. But, damn it, Evie, you scared me." Evie stared down. "I'm sorry," Evie said. Mal waved her off. "It's okay; we can do this together," she said. 

Evie smiled. "I love you, princess," Mal said. "If I'm the princess, does that make you the big, scary dragon that protects me?" Evie asked playfully. Mal laughed. "I guess it does. And then Evie's impulses took over; she kissed her. Mal was shocked. It didn't last long; Evie pulled away quickly, gasping in disbelief. "Did I?" Evie asked. 

But Mal didn't answer. Instead, she kissed Evie. "You did," she said. Evie stared at Mal in disbelief. "What does this mean?" Evie asked. "I don't know," Mal said. "But what about Ben?" Evie asked. "I don't know," Mal said again. "But," Evie started, but Mal shushed her with another kiss, but both of them were ready. "It means I love you," Mal said.

\---------------------------------------------- 

Mal and Evie woke up later that afternoon, Mal still holding Evie. "E?" Mal asked. "Yeah?" Evie said. "I love you," Mal said. "I love you, too," Evie said. Mal smiled. "I just want to lay here with you for the rest of the day," Mal said. "Don't forget your mother's trial is today," Evie said. "Shit!" Mal said, letting go of Evie and sitting up. "I forgot," she said as she climbed out of bed. 

"What time do we need to be there?" Evie asked. "I need to be there in like an hour," Mal said. Evie climbed out of bed. "Well, I'm going with you, and we'll make it," Evie said. She went into the bathroom and began to get ready. She put makeup on her face, and began to move to her leg before she stopped herself. There was no point now. 

Evie walked out of the bathroom and let Mal in. Evie quickly dressed in a blue button up shirt, a black skirt, and a pair of blue heels. She waited patiently for Mal to get dressed. "Ready?" Evie asked. "Ready as I'll ever be," Mal said as she pulled Evie to the door. They hurried through the dorms and to the main drive. Ben was waiting for them with a limo. 

"Where have you been? I tried to call you like five times," Ben said. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Mal said. Ben shrugged. "It's okay; we can still make it." The trio climbed into the limo and started towards the court. Evie watched the scenery roll by as they sat in awkward silence. "So," Ben said. 

"Ben, why do we keep doing this?" Mal asked. "What?" Ben asked. "Everything is awkward between us. Every time we're together, neither of us can be normal," Mal said. "Mal, I think we should talk about this later," Ben said. "But," Mal tried, but Ben hushed her. "I promise right after this trial we will talk," Ben said. Mal nodded in defeat, which worried Ben. Mal never acted this way. 

But that would have to wait. They pulled up to the courthouse with five minutes to spare. Ben ushered the girls out of the car and into the courtroom quickly and quietly, and the three of them sat on the back row. "Not a word," Ben said. The only way Ben could get Mal (and now Evie) into the courtroom was if they stayed absolutely silent. 

Ben took his seat in the front of the room, centered between the Council members. He tapped his gavel. "Silence, please," he said. The room became silent, and Ben rose. "Would the accused party please come forth," Ben said. The doors opened, and Maleficent strode into the room, magic-restricting cuffs on her wrists and a guard on either side. 

"Maleficent," Ben said. "The Council and jury have been meeting for the past week to decide on your charges and punishment. You have been charged with attempted mass murder, mass destruction, and high treason, among other things. Is that clear to all?" Ben asked. The Council, jury, and Maleficent herself nodded. "Has the jury reached its verdict?" Ben asked. 

A small man in a business suit stood. "It has, your majesty," the man said. "The jury finds the accused guilty of all charges, and has decided that the accused should receive the highest punishment available," the man said. "Thank you," Ben said, tapping his gavel. "Do you have anything to add?" Ben asked, looking down at Maleficent. She shook her head, glaring back at Ben. "Then your punishment shall be death," Ben said. 

Mal gasped, but was unable to speak. She could feel Evie put an arm around her and pull her close, but she didn't acknowledge it. "Mom," she managed to whisper. Mal watched as they marched Maleficent back through the door. Maleficent stared at her as long as she could, with an unusual look on her face. What was that look? Regret? Or was it... love? 

Mal couldn't take it anymore. She stood up. "Wait!" She yelled. The entire room froze. "Mal..." Evie warned. "Why are you going to kill her?" Mal asked. "It is the highest penalty available," Ben said, warning in his tone. Mal, of course, ignored it. "But isn't that evil? I mean, goodness is about forgiveness, isn't it?" Mal asked. "Well yes, but..." Ben started. "Then why not reduce the punishment. Why not just put her back on the damned Isle. But please, Ben, that's my mother. Don't kill her," Mal begged, tears in her eyes. 

"Mal, I have no authority over this," Ben said apologetically. Mal just stared at him. She looked at the Council members, and then to the jury. "You mean you're just going to kill someone without a second thought? Who's the real evil one here?" Mal asked before she simply turned and left. 

Evie stood up. "Mal," she called, chasing her as best she could in heels. Evie finally kicked off the incompetent shoes, holding them under her arm as she ran. She had to chase Mal all the way back across town and back to the dorm. Evie slumped against the doorway, unable to breath. 

After nearly five minutes, Evie managed to form words. "Mal...I'm...sorry," she said. Mal didn't say anything, although she was having no trouble breathing. Instead, she just laid back in the bed, crying. The sight broke Evie's heart; Mal never openly cried. Ever. 

"Mal..." Evie said, climbing onto the bed and wrapping herself around her. Malbutied herself into Evie, her head resting on her chest. "I'm sorry, Mal," Evie said. Mal started to respond but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Evie called out. "It's me, Ben," Ben's voice said. 

"Go away," Mal yelled. Ben, however, came into the room. "Mal..." Ben tried, opening his arms wide. "No, Ben. Don't come here asking for forgiveness," Mal said, her eyes glowing with her anger. Ben hung his head, but did not give up. "You said you wanted to talk earlier," he said, his voice already full of sadness. Everyone knew where this was going. 

"Ben, I don't think we should be together anymore," Mal said. Ben stood there, silent. "Ben," Mal said, much calmer now, "we never felt like a couple. And today just proved that. What we found that day wasn't love; it was friendship." "But..." Ben said. It was hurting him, Evie could tell. "Ben, I'm in love with Evie. We kissed, and it felt right." 

Ben stared at Mal now, hurt written on his features. "I need some time," he said, walking out of the room. Mal sighed again, her breathing still rapid and her voice raw from crying. "I'm fucked up," she said, pulling her knees to her chest. "We both are," Evie said. "But now, we're fucked up together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short. I accidentally hit post instead of save. This is half of what I was going to write, and I rushed the romance here a lot because I needed to wrap it up. I'm in a hurry. I'll do the second half in a follow up chapter later. Again, I'm sorry for the rush in the chapter. I hope you still read on!!!


	5. Peace Beyond the Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is delving further into the jumbled mess from last chapter. Please continue reading!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I updated quicker than I thought I would. BTW the main title and the title of this chapter came from Five Finger Death Punch songs. Both of these came from Digging My Own Grave. Just throwing that tidbit out there. Enjoy!!!

'Evie,' a voice called out. It sounded familiar, yet so unfamiliar. Unfortunately, she was surrounded by darkness. But then there was smoke. Blue smoke, which quickly took the shape of her mother's face. 'Evie, you are such a disappointment,' the voice, similar to her mother's but not quite, said. Then the smoke changed, turning green and forming the head of Maleficent. 

'Why my offspring would want something weak and pathetic like you is beyond me. You are nothing,' the same voice, similar to Maleficent's and her mother's, said. Then the smoke changed again. Now, a purple copy of Mal's head floated in front of Evie. 

'You really are fucked up. I can't stand the sight of you,' the same voice, also similar to Mal's, said. Then the smoke disappeared, leaving only Evie. 'Disappointment, weak, pathetic. You are fucked up. Can't stand the sight of you,' the voice kept saying, until it finally broke Evie.  
\------------------------------------------------  
"Evie. Come on, E. Wake up," Mal kept saying. Evie's eyes opened, and she cried out, her cheeks wet with tears. Mal pulled Evie into her arms, shushing her as she rubbed her hair. When Evie finally calmed down, Mal spoke. "It's okay, Princess, I've got you. It was just a dream," she said. 

"But was it?" Evie asked quietly. Mal held Evie at arm's length, examining every inch of her face. "Well, tell me what it was, and I'll tell you if it was a dream or not," Mal said. Evie hesitated, but finally nodded. "I saw my mother. She was telling me the usual stuff about me being a disappointment. But then I saw Maleficent. She called me weak and pathetic. And... And..." Evie tried to tell Mal, but she just couldn't. 

"Hey," Mal said, a gentle smile on her face. "I told you it was just a dream. And I can assure you it is. And I also think we didn't really finish our talk yesterday." Evie just stares at her feet. Or the blanket. Or Mal's art station. Anything but Mal. "E, you're still hurting yourself. Maybe not physically, but by holding all of this in. What's going on?" Mal asked persistently. 

"I..." Evie tried, but couldn't say that either. Mal waited patiently, which let Evie know this was really important to her. "It all started on the Isle. My, uh, my mother used to try to make me beautiful. She would buy pretty dresses and makeup, but she never could make me beautiful. I was just too hideous. I was barely presentable at all. And my mother said the worst thing was that I was fat. I needed to lose weight. So, I pretty well stopped eating. 

"That helped, but I still wasn't good enough. I could never be good enough. One day, I finally had too much. I just couldn't take it. So, I punched the wall. And it hurt pretty badly. And I did it again. It... I don't know, M, I guess it helped. Then everything was just a slippery slope to today. That's how it all got started," Evie said, a few tears still escaping her eyes. 

Mal leaned over, and kissed Evie. She tried to kiss the pain away, the torture Evie had endured for so long in silence. "I'm sorry," Mal said once they broke apart. Evie just shrugged, a sad smile on her face. 

"Yeah, well, we all have problems don't we?" Evie asked. Mal nodded. "Well, since I talked, doesn't that make it your turn?" Evie asked. Mal furrowed her eyebrows, which Evie found adorable. 

"What do I need to talk about?" Mal asked. "Oh, I don't know, your mother, maybe Ben," Evie said sarcastically. Mal sighed. "She's my mother, E. What did you expect? For me to skip around praising Ben for sentencing her to death?" She asked. Evie arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, E. I really am. It's just...a lot to take in," Mal said. 

Evie nodded, snuggling up with Mal back under the blankets. "I know it is. But that's what we have each other for, right?" She asked. Mal nodded. "Right."

\------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Evie and Mal decided to join the others at breakfast. They entered the cafeteria after breakfast had started (because Evie was nervous) and went through the breakfast line. Evie grabbed a cup of yogurt, but when she saw the look Mal was giving her, she added two pieces of bacon. Mal gave her a grin that made it worth it, though. She also put a carton of orange juice on Evie's tray.

Evie groaned. "Mal, I don't know..." "E, you at least need to try. For me, Princess?" Mal asked, pouting her lips. Evie groaned again. It was just impossible to argue with someone that cute. Mal smiled again, and finished loading up her own tray before they walked over to the table. Everyone was in their usual place, except Ben, who was nowhere in sight. 

Everyone at the table looked up to watch the duo take a seat, watching as Evie sat beside Mal. But no one said anything about it. Evie couldn't help but notice Lonnie and Lizzie were watching her. She smiled at them, and took a bite of bacon. Lonnie shot Evie a bright smile, and Lizzie gave her a thumbs up. Sure, it would've been slightly demeaning to some, but Evie wasn't used to so many people caring about her. She kind of liked it. 

"So," Carlos said, breaking the awkward silence that had overtaken the table. "Has anyone talked to Ben? He's usually one of the first people down." Evie put one hand on Mal's leg beneath the table when she felt Mal tense. "Uh, he probably won't be sitting with us for a while," Mal said. 

Everyone just stares at Mal. "Did something happen? Did you two get in a fight?" Lonnie asked, concerned. "Did he hurt you?" Jay asked, his voice tense. Mal shook her head. "We kind of broke up last night," Mal said. "Oh, Mal, I'm sorry," Lizzie said. Mal just shrugged. "I broke up with him. I kind of had feelings for someone else..." Mal said, grabbing Evie's hand and holding it in the table. Everyone seemed to understand. Well, almost everyone. 

"Who?" Doug asked. The entire table just stared at him, before they all started laughing. "What's so funny?" Doug asked, confused. "Mal meant me," Evie said, holding up their intertwined hands. Doug nodded, blushing slightly. Jay and Carlos started teasing him, taking the attention away from Mal and Evie for the moment. 

Evie subtly moved her other hand under the table, still holding the bacon in it. She was about to drop it when Mal hit Evie's leg with her own. Evie looked over to see a pleading look, and Evie sighed inwardly. Again with the guilt trip. Evie lifted her hand from beneath the table, and ate the rest of the piece of bacon. She also ate the cup of yogurt and half of the other piece of bacon. Mal just smiled brightly, rubbing her leg beneath the table. "That's my Princess," she whispered in Evie's ear. 

"Hey, Mal, wasn't your mother's trial yesterday?" Carlos asked. He winced when Lizzie elbowed him in the ribs. "Uh... Yeah, it was," Mal said quietly. Evie scooted closer to her lover, grabbing her hand once again. The table once again lapsed into silence. "Me and Lizzie heard what happened," Lonnie said. "Mal, I'm so sorry." 

Mal just stared down at the food on her plate, for once not hungry. "Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do about it," Mal said. "But maybe there is," a voice said from behind Mal and Evie. They turned to see Ben standing there, the shadows under his eyes long from a sleepless night. 

"What you said last night... You were right, Mal. We are friends. And I should've done something back in the court. So, I spent all of last night flipping through 'Auradon's Civic Rules & Regulations' to see what we could do," he explained, sitting the book down on the table. Mal's eyes lit up (literally) with excitement. "Well? What'd you find?" She asked. 

Ben opened the book to a page he had marked. "I cannot completely overrule the Council, but I can, however, inject my own ruling over theirs. Then the jury would have to decide which ruling they want to go with," Ben said happily. "In English?" Jay asked sarcastically. Ben chuckled. "It means I can argue Maleficent shouldn't be killed, and instead punished less severely. Say, banishment to the Isle of the Lost. 

"Of course, the Council would argue that is too risky, considering what happened when we brought children from the aisle to Auradon. Which is where I will lay out my plan and hopefully win the jury's approval," Ben said. "What is this plan?" Lonnie asked, excitement creeping into her voice. 

"I am going to bring the rest of the children to Auradon. One sweep, with high security measures to ensure no mistakes. This way, there will be no risk of another fiasco with a villain," Ben explained happily. "You're going to bring all of the children over here? And expect that to go well?" Mal asked. Ben looked down at her. "Why wouldn't it?" He asked. 

"Remember what happened last time? We tried to free Maleficent," Mal said. Ben smiled again. "Which is why we are going to take things slowly. First, the kids will be put in a private school across town, enrolled in a six month program that should help them integrate into our society easier," he said. 

"How can you be so sure of it, Ben," Evie asked, finally speaking. Ben have her a soft smile. "I'm not completely sure of it; just optimistic. Plus, I'm going to have help," Ben said. "Who?" The four kids from the Isle said in unison. "You all," Ben said. "That is, if you're willing?" 

Everyone at the table looked at each other. "What do we do?" Carlos asked, looking to Mal. Even here in Auradon, Mal was their leader. "I think we should help him," Mal said, looking at Carlos, Jay, and Evie in turn. "This will save the kids from the Isle and my mother." The other three nodded, and they turned back to Ben. "We're in," Mal said. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

"Someone's happy," Evie said, smiling at Mal. They were having a private dinner in their room. Evie, of course, set it up. They sat a small round table with a white table cloth and a candle on it. The only light came from the numerous candles Evie had lit around the room. They were eating Mal's favorite: strawberry cheesecake. Evie even managed to eat a large piece, if only to keep Mal happy. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Mal asked. "My mother is going back to the Isle safely, our friends from the Isle are coming to Auradon, and I am eating strawberry cheesecake with my beautiful, beautiful princess girlfriend." "Girlfriend?" Evie asked playfully. "Who is this girlfriend? I was hoping you would ask me to be." 

Mal giggled, which was rare in itself. "Well, my Princess," Mal asked, grabbing Evie's hand in both of hers. "Will you make me the happiest girl in all of Auradon and be my girlfriend?" She asked in a sweet, beautiful voice. Evie couldn't help herself; tears began to gather in her eyes. "Yes," she said. Mal smirked. "Now that that's out of the way, let's have some fun," she said, standing and pulling Evie in for a long, slow kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hoped that helped organize things after last chapter. I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to add. I need to focus more on the Evie situation, I know, but I had to take care of the Maleficent and Ben issues with Mal. I hope you can bear with me. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!


	6. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also sorry I tried to throw all of my ideas into this one fic. I should've made different docs following different story lines. So I'm trying to focus back on Evie and her problems again. Here's some stuff you need to know: it's been a little over a week since the last chapter, and the Council accepted Ben's plan. Now the VKs are preparing to go to another school with the other kids from the Isle and some kids from Auradon. It's the promise of a new life for them all. Hope y'all enjoy!!!

Evie felt like Death himself was trying to climb out of her stomach. She heaved and heaved again, expelling her stomach's contents as Mal held her hair, shushing her comfortingly as Evie finished throwing up. "I'm sorry," Evie muttered, finally through. Mal glared at her, wiping her face off with a wet wash cloth. 

"Hush. You have been doing great. It's not your fault, E. It's your mother's. Okay?" Mal asked. Evie nodded, even though she knew otherwise. Evie fucked up again; shocker. "I'm sorry about this Eves. I love you," Mal said. Evie smiled. That was one thing she would never get tired of hearing. 

"I love you, too," Evie said. That was the one thing that made all of this worth it. "Done," Mal said, throwing the wash cloth in the trash. Evie knew she probably looked like shit, but there was nothing she could do. At least, not with Mal there.

Without another word, Mal grabbed both of Evie's wrists and pulled her off of the bathroom floor and to the bed. The pair silently laid back down, and Mal threw one arm over Evie, resting her head in Evie's shoulder. 

To most people in Auradon, affection was easy to show. But not Mal. Mal, whose mother was the most wicked villain to ever live. Mal, who was taught feelings were weakness. Needless to say, Mal couldn't just love someone easily. It was something that took years to build up. Which made Evie feel even worse about how fucked up she was. 

"You know, since the council accepted Ben's proposal, we're home free. We go off to a different school for a while with a select few friends to help the other villains' kids find a life here. Me, you, Carlos, and Jay. We can live our lives. Together," Mal said. Evie loved the thought of that. She really did. She wanted it so badly, it hurt. 

But Evie knew better. She was too horrible, too worthless, and definitely unworthy of a life with Mal. But, for Mal's sake, she could pretend. "Really?" Evie asked, fake wonder in her voice. Mal nodded from Evie's shoulder. "We get our happily ever after, E." She said, placing a kiss on Evie's cheek. 

"The princess and the dragon," Evie said. And, just for a second, she could believe it. It all flashed before her eyes: going to school, going into a career, and living with Mal for the rest of her life. They would even adopt a child of their own possibly. But, most important, they could be happy. 

But there's always a catch; in order to win that happily ever after, you have to overcome a challenge, a trial. You had to earn it. And Evie was unworthy. She was unworthy of a life with Mal, of happiness. So, instead of thinking about a future she could never have, she closed her eyes, focusing on right here, with Mal cuddled into her side. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

The next morning, Evie awoke to an empty bed. She panicked for a minute, scared she had lost the one person she truly loved. But then there she was, putting a hand on Evie's shoulder to calm her. "Good morning, Princess," Mal said, kissing Evie's nose. Evie giggled at the show of affection. 

"Silly dragon," Evie joked, poking Mal in her side. Mal jumped a little. "Oh, what's the matter, M? Is someone ticklish?" Evie asked. She pulled Mal down onto the bed, trying to wrestle her and pin her as she caused the girl to laugh uncontrollably. "Are we wrestling?" A voice asked from the doorway. Jay and Carlos stood in the doorway, each smiling at the girls. 

"Why didn't you invite me?" Jay asked, jumping on the bed and pinning both girls easily and causing them the writhe with laughter. "Come on, Jay," Evie managed between laughs. "This is not fair." "And neither is this," Carlos said, running and tackling Jay. Evie and Mal joined in the action, and the four of them rolled around in the bed and in the floor, each trying to pin the others. 

"Enough," Evie said, leaning against the side of her bed and trying to catch her breath. She leaned against Carlos, who sat next to her, lying her head on his shoulder. "Yeah," Mal said, "we have to get ready." "Ready for what?" Jay asked from the floor opposite Evie and Carlos. "I promised Mal I'd go with her to say goodbye to her mother," Evie said, standing. 

The boys exchanged looks, and then stood. "Do you want us to come?" Jay asked. Evie couldn't help but smirk; the boys really were their brothers. "No, me and E will be alright. But thanks," Mal said, smiling at Jay. He nodded in understanding. "If you need us for anything, just let us know," Carlos offered. Mal nodded. 

"Me and E really need to be getting ready, though." Mal said. The boys nodded and said their goodbyes. "You sure you want to go, M?" Evie asked. Mal nodded silently, slipping on a purple top and a right pair of grey jeans. Finally, she put on her combat boots and a plain black leather jacket. "Ready?" Mal asked. Evie looked in the mirror one last time; she herself wore a pair of spiderweb leggings under a leather skirt with her button up top and combat boots. 'I look hideous,' Evie thought. "Yeah, let's go," she said. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Mal and Evie climbed out of a limo onto the sidewalk at the Auradonian Pier. Maleficent was being shipped back to the Isle of the Lost, and the boat that took her there was going to bring the children to Auradon. Evie stood beside Mal, and slipped her hand into hers. Mal squeezed it tightly before she led Evie through the maze of a pier. 

The duo stopped outside of a room flanked by numerous guards on either side. Ben stood in front of the door, watching as they approached. "Ready?" He asked, placing a hand on Mal's shoulder. She nodded, and Ben opened the door. Evie followed Mal inside, and the door slammed shut behind them. In the dim light, Evie could make out Maleficent sitting in a rickety wooden chair behind a table of the same quality. 

"Mom?" Mal asked. Maleficent's eyes focused on her child, but there was no love in those eyes. They were cold and calculating. "What are you doing here?" Maleficent asked. "I came to say goodbye," Mal said quietly. Maleficent laughed, and it sent chills down Evie's spine. Definitely in a bad way. 

"Mal. Mal, Mal, Mal, Mal, Mal. Why do you disgrace me like this?" Maleficent asked, not completely angry. Mal furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Have I taught you nothing? Emotion is weakness, darling. Keep your heart empty and cold, and use your head instead." Maleficent said. 

"But it doesn't have to be this way, Mom," Mal said. "You can use your heart. I've opened mine up, and it has helped me. A lot. And it can save you, Mom." This was it. This was why Mal had wanted Evie to come with her. She was trying to convince Maleficent love wasn't bad. She wanted approval. 

"If I could, I'd beat you senseless," Maleficent snarled, ending Mal's spiel. "You have already gotten me damned to that stupid Isle again, and now you disgrace me by telling me love is good. And to that, I can agree. But I am evil. You are evil, Mal. At least, you were. Now, you're no more than a stupid bitch that's so desperate for love she'll turn gay." 

With that last comment, Maleficent turned to glare at Evie. Her eyes glowed with ferocity. "You have taken from me my daughter. You are a disappointment to your mother and a nuisance to me. And for that, you will get what you deserve," Maleficent said. Evie paled slightly. "What do you-" 

"A princess you wish to be, but you seem to have forgotten, that for destiny to claim you, you must face something truly rotten," Maleficent spoke. As she did, green smoke swirled around Evie. "E," Mal said in astonishment. "M?" Evie said, reaching for her lover. But the smoke cut her off, surrounding her completely. When it finally cleared, Evie fell to the floor, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for how bad it is. And I apologize if you don't like the cliff hanger. And I apologize for it being kinda short. But I hope you still read and enjoy it!!! Please comment!!!


	7. The End, or The Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. All or nothing. Make it or break it. Can they survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry about not updating. I've been having some personal problems and I lost hope in my ability to write. That is still no excuse for not updating tho. For that, there is no excuse. I apologize. I hope you all still enjoy reading tho ;)

Mal held Evie in her arms as the door to the room flew open. Ben was beside Mal in a heartbeat, looking down at the unconscious Evie. Maleficent remained sitting in her chair, cackling maniacally. 

"What happened?" Ben asked. Mal just kept staring at Evie, waiting for her blue-haired princess to come to. "E... Come back to me, E," Mal kept saying. Ben just looked from Mal to Evie. That is, until his eyes turned to Maleficent, rage surging through his veins. 

"What did you do?" Ben asked. Maleficent laughed again. "Relax, your highness, she isn't dead. Just under a spell. A test, really. Every princess has obstacles they have to face, and Evie has quite a few to make up," she said. Ben growled, trying to reign in the beast. "You will die, you know. You have no hope now." "It's better this way," Maleficent said as guards began swarming her. 

Ben turned back to Mal, who was still holding Evie. "We should go to Fairy Godmother. She'll know what to do," he said. Mal nodded, and the two picked Evie up and took off at a full sprint. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Mal and Ben burst into FG's office back in Auradon nearly a half hour later, still carrying an unconscious Evie. "Oh dear," FG said, startled by the excitement. "Do something!" Mal demanded angrily. Ben placed a calm hand in her shoulder, and stepped forward. "Can you please help? Evie had a spell put on her by Maleficent." Ben said. 

FG stepped forward immediately, placing her hand on Evie's forehead. "What are you doing?" Mal asked worriedly. "I'm looking to see what type of magic it is. And it doesn't look good." FG said. "It seems to be a spell placing Evie within her own head, trapped. It will be nearly impossible for her to escape on her own. However..." FG trailed off. 

"However..." Mal said hopefully. "The spell is designed to make Evie into a damsel in distress, who can only be saved by her true love," FG said. Mal stepped back to Evie's side. "Then I can save her." She said. FG shook her head. "I know you like Evie, but are you one hundred percent sure you're her true love? You will die if you can't save her." She said. 

Mal stopped and thought for the first time since the incident. Is she really Evie's true love? She doesn't even really know what love is. But this is Evie, the person she put above herself, no matter what the situation brought. She would most certainly die for her. "Let me save her," Mal said. FG reluctantly nodded. "Take her hand in yours, and lie down," she instructed. Mal did so. "This princess is in distress, but one attempts to pass the test. Let her see if their hearts can become one," FG said, and a blue smoke engulfed Mal, and she passed out. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Woods. That's what Mal awoke to. She was in a dark forest with no life other than herself. Granted, she could hear things out in the darkness, but she hoped they weren't alive. 'Great,' she thought. She stood up and found she was lying in a path that led through the woods. Having no other option, she set off down the path. 

Mal walked for what felt like a long time, but didn't really know. Time was hard to judge in this dreamscape. Finally, Mal arrived at what she assumed to be her destination, a lone tower in the middle of a clearing. "Evie?" Mal called. No response. She walked around the base of the tower, looking for a door or some entrance. When she found none, she began to look up and down the tower's surface, until she finally spotted a window way up there. 

Mal closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, they were glowing. "Since Rapunzel will not let down her hair, I need a way up, possibly some magic stairs," Mal said. However, her cleverness with words did not pay off the way she wanted. Instead of a magic staircase to the window, thorny vines began sprouting from the ground the tower, growing until they reached the window. 

"Great," Mal said, stepping forward to grab at the vines. It cut her hand a little, but they seemed sturdy enough. Mal began to climb the vines towards the window, inching closer to her destination slowly. Finally, after an exhausting half hour (probably), Mal reached the window. She pulled herself through into a black room. 

"Evie," Mal whispered loudly, slightly nervous. Once her eyes finally adjusted enough, she took in the room. In the center of the room was a ball of orange light wrapped in chains. On the other side of that was what appeared to be a wall of shadows, constantly shifting and changing in front of a figure. Evie. 

Mal ran to her girlfriend, but was stopped when she saw how broken Evie looked, chained to a wall, watching the shadow wall. Mal turned her attention to the shadow wall. It was showing images, memories Evie had. And none of them good. There was the Evil Queen, beating and berating Evie on how worthless she was. There was Evie, laying starving in the bathroom, cutting herself back on the Isle. More and more images flashed across the wall, until Mal couldn't take it anymore. 

"E," she said, stepping forward. Evie looked at Mal now, and the shadow wall changed. It showed all of the heart ache and confusion Mal ever caused Evie, reflecting the pain Evie felt. Mal tried to ignore it, though. "Evie, listen to me, we have to get out of here. We need to get you free, so we can live our lives together," Mal said. But Evie just continued to stare, broken and confused. 

Mal looked for a solution. If the shadow wall was Evie's bad memories, the ball of light had to be her good ones, right? So Mal looked at the chains and tried to come up with a way to break them. Nothing. She looked back at Evie. No way of freeing her, either. And the shadow wall complicated things monumentally. "Screw it," Mal said, and walked back to Evie. She fell to her knees in front of the girl and kissed her, rough and hard, trying to show Evie her love. Kissing always worked, right?

Mal broke the kiss and say back. Evie stared down at her, and she finally realized not everyone hates her. She can feel love, too. Love for Jay, for Carlos. Love for Mal, her Mal, the girl she would do anything for. Mal. 

The ball of light in the middle of the room glowed brightly, causing the chains holding it to shatter, along with the ones holding Evie. Evie fell forward, into a waiting Mal's arms. The light kept growing, until it completely filled the room. Finally, after several minutes, it cleared, and Mal and Evie found themselves sitting in an empty room. Evie looked around for a moment, but Mal could only look at her. "There's our exit," Evie said, pointing to a door that had appeared across the room. But Mal just looked down at her. "I love you," Mal said. And she meant it. Evie was her everything. "I would not be able to live without you, E. I have been waiting to find you for my entire life." Mal said, her eyes watering slightly. She almost lost Evie. And now she had her. 

"For a thousand years?" Evie asked, trying to light the mood. "Yes, Bella. For a thousand years," Mal said, rolling her eyes. She kissed Evie again, this time slower, but with just as much love. "Come on," Evie said, breaking the kiss. "Let's start our lives. Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus it ends. I hope you all still read it, even if I do suck and was stupid. Please tell me if you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> So the ending sucked but I was tired and I don't think straight when I'm sleepy. Sorry!!! Please leave suggestions or comment how you feel about the story!!!


End file.
